57th Annual Hunger Games: A Concrete Jungle
by ilovhungergames
Summary: The 57th Annual Hunger Games are here. The tributes are in for a surprise. Let's just say it's a jungle out there in the one they're in is the concrete kind. SYOT *OPEN*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I will be creating a syot. I don't have much experience writing so I'm sorry if I don't do your characters justice. Any ways, I would like to create one but I would need your guys help. I would try to update every week, but it may be every two weeks. This is the information I would like to know about your character._**

_Name:_

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Reaped/volunteered:

Reaction/reason why:

Family/friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapons of choice:

Allies?:

Training score:

Interview strategy:

Arena strategy:

(optional, I would recommend, outfits) Any other information is up to you to add.

Sorry if I forgot anything, let me know I will try to correct it. Please PM this information to me it'll be a lot easier to handle that way. I will update tributes I accept onto my profile when they submitted. I will also sending you back to PM ready now I'd like excepted your tribute.

"Think, think, think," I repeat repetitively trying to come up with a great idea. I need the perfect arena, otherwise my head will be on a platter. I've already angered Snow, now is not the time to ruin everything. As Head Gamemaker I'm in charge of coming up with a theme. A theme, a theme, a wonderful theme is just what I need. The problem is I have a week left to figure out the theme for the arena." Forest, no... Tundra, well no... Trop-no just no so overused." Then it hit me, literally, as I walked into the door.  
"What a great idea! I'm just a genius at absolute genius!", I chirped Grinning like a Cheshire cat. "It'll be unexpected, exciting, perfect even! There's never been anything like it, and I'm the one who came up with it."  
"Dalgoon order are tons of concrete we're going need a lot!" I yell at the top of my lungs at my assistant. "And steel too there are going to be a lot of buildings!" I screeched. "What the theme of the arena?",Dalgoon asked excitedly. My smile was back, I'd spoke menacingly slow, "Let's just say by the end of it they'll know what a concrete jungle is."


	2. Tribute list

Hey guys! This is the tribute list,I will need some more tributes before I begin as if you can't already tell. At the end of the list I will write another passage about the head gamemaker. I would also like to know if you guys think I should do a sponsor system. I might write the chapters about the reaping as I receive entries because I don't want to wait forever for more tributes so I can write.

Tribute list

District one

Female: Sapphire Grace

Male:

District two

Female:

Male:

District three

Female:

Male:

District four

Female:

Male:

District five

Female:

Male:

District six

Female:

Male:

District seven

Female:

Male:

District eight

Female:

Male:

District nine

Female:

Male:

District ten

Female:

Male:

District eleven

Female:

Male:

District twelve

Female:

Male:

" Well, well, well, Sparklinga do you have the theme for the arena?" President Snow says in threatening voice. " Well yes, it's the most wonderful idea, absolutely wonderful, it will blow your mind the best yet! " I explain happily. " And what exactly is this "wonderful idea" you speak of? " Snow asked icily.

" A city a monstrous city where there's no shelter but the occasional building that is able to open. Most of the doors will be locked and will be unable to be entered and in certain buildings they're will be different things in them, they will have to search for what they want. No forest trees to protect them no plants to rely on nothing but concrete and scavenging skills put to use, that in their killing skills. The cornucopia will on top of a building with the tribunes situated around it they will have to go down one of the 12 stair cases to reach the ground were they can hide." I chirped clearly excited.

" Yes, yes I can see it now, what a wonderful idea ,it's perfect!" Snow said thrilled with a menacing smile. "Absolutely perfect!"


End file.
